yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
BM/Mestan Yayman kararı
*https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rIZeeuva6sbhvCZPjLaXxJ4_dElT-UQZSSAUEqb3H9U/edit?usp=drivesdk * BİRLEŞMİŞ MİLLETLER KEYFİ TUTUKLAMALAR ÇALIŞMA GRUBU (BM KTÇG) Mestan Yayman (Türkiye) KARARININ DEĞERLENDİRMESİ (Opinion No. 42/2018 – 21 Ağustos 2018) OLAYLARA DAİR ÖZET AÇIKLAMA Mestan Yayman Antalya eski Vali yardımcısı olup, 1 Eylül 2016 tarih ve 672 sayılı KHK ile kamu görevinden ihraç edildiğini öğrenmeden, aynı gün, ailesini ziyaret ettiği Muğla ilinde gözaltına alınıp Antalya’ya götürülmüştür. 7 Eylül 2016 tarihine kadar kendisine suçlamalara dair hiçbir bilgi verilmemiş, bu süre zarfında hiç kimseyle de görüştürülmemiştir. İlk beş gün hiçbir avukatla da görüştürülmemiştir. Avukatıyla ilk görüşmesinde bir polis memuru hazır bulunmuş ve görüşmeye dair teknik araçlarla kayıt yapılmıştır. İlk kez 7 Eylül 2016 tarihinde savcı tarafından yapılan sorgusunda, “bir tanığın, hakkında FETÖ/PDY üyeliği suçlaması” yaptığını öğrenmiştir. Sorguda ayrıca kız çocuklarından birini Gülen Hareketiyle ilişkili olan “yasal” bir okula göndermekle suçlanmış, ancak saat 20.30 sularında adli kontrolle serbest bırakılmıştır. Mr. Yayman 8 Eylül 2016 tarihinde tekrar gözaltına alınmış, ancak bu ikinci gözaltına ilişkin de kendisine hiçbir neden bildirilmemiştir. 11 Eylül 2016 tarihinde başka bir savcı tarafından, avukatın gelmesi beklenmeden, tekrar sorgulanmıştır. Bu sorguda, bir tanığın ifadesine dayalı olarak, “2013 yılı öncesi Gülenistler tarafından yapılan dini sohbetlere (religious talks) katılma” suçlaması yapılmıştır. Savcının talebi üzerine, Mr. Yayman Antalya 2. Sulh ceza hakimliğince tutuklanıp Antalya Yüksek Güvenlikli Cezaevine gönderilmiştir. Karar tarihinde hâlâ aynı cezaevinde tutukludur. On ay sonra, 2 Haziran 2017 tarihinde, Mr. Yayman savcı tarafından tekrar sorguya çağrılmış ve kendisine “Aralık 2014 tarihinde ByLock kullandığı suçlaması” yapılmıştır. Mr. Yayman bu suçlamayı reddetmiştir. BM KTÇG’ye yapılan başvuruda, ByLock’a ilişkin suçlamanın bir istihbarat raporuna dayandığını ve CMK’ya göre istihbari verilerin delil olamayacağı da belirtilmiştir. Eylül 2017 tarihinde, gözaltına alındıktan tam 12 ay sonra Mr. Yayman hakkında bir iddianame düzenlenmiş ve 7 Kasım 2017 tarihinde de ilk duruşma yapılmıştır. Böylece 14 ay mahkeme huzuruna çıkarılmadan tutuklu olarak kalmıştır. İlk duruşmada, Mahkeme başkanı, ana tanığa Mr. Yayman’ı, Gülen Hareketi tarafından organize edilen herhangi bir dini sohbette görüp görmediğini sormuştur. Bahse konu tanık “Hayır” şeklinde yanıt vermiştir. 3 Ocak 2018 tarihinde ikinci ve son duruşma yapılmış olmasına rağmen, Mr. Yayman’a savunmasını yapması için bu duruşmanın son şansı olduğu hatırlatılmamıştır. Bu duruşmada da Mr. Yayman’a ByLock uygulamasını kullanıp kullanmadığı sorulmuş, Yayman bu soruya “kullanmadığı” şeklinde cevap vermiştir. Buna rağmen, “Türk İstihbarat Servisi tarafından gönderilen Excel dosyasının içeriğini çürüten herhangi bir delil sunamadığı için, ve gizli servis tarafından hazırlanan listede ByLock kullanıcısı olarak isminin yer alması, bir kişinin terör örgütü üyesi olarak kabul edilmesi için tek başına yeterli olduğu” gerekçesiyle Mr. Yayman toplam 7 yıl 6 ay hapis cezasına mahkûm edilmiştir. İlk derece mahkemesi önündeki yargılamada, Mr. Yayman, cep telefonunda ByLock uygulaması bulunup bulunmadığının araştırılması için bilirkişi incelemesi telebinde bulunmuş, ancak bu talep Mahkeme Başkanınca reddedilmiştir. Mr. Yayman’ın ByLock kullandığı iddiasına dayanak olarak, “Excel listesinde sadece Mr. Yayman’ın telefon numarasının bulunduğu, kullanıcı adı veya benzeri başkaca hiçbir içerik bulunmadığı ve ByLock ile kimlerle iletişim kurduğuna dair hiçbir bilgi bulunmadığı” belirtilmiştir. Mr. Yayman’ın son kez 20 Aralık 2014 tarihinde ByLock uygulamasını kullandığı iddia edilmiş olup, bir an için bu iddia doğru olsa dahi 15 Temmuz 2016 tarihli darbe girişimine ilişkin olaylarla bu uygulamanın hiçbir ilgisinin olmadığı belirtilmiştir. Ağır ceza mahkemesi başkanı, mahkeme koridorunda hazır bekleyen ve Mr. Yayman’ın dinlenmesini talep ettiği tanıkları da dinlemeyi reddetmiştir. Ayrıca, Mahkeme Başkanı, Mr. Yayman’dan sürekli olarak savunmasını kısa tutmasını istemiştir. İkinci ve son duruşmada, Mahkeme, ana tanığı, Mr. Yayman ve avukatı duruşmada olmaksızın, sanığın ve avukatının yokluğunda dinlemiştir. Her ne kadar tanık Mr. Yayman’dan şikayetçi olmadığını ifade etse de Mr. Yayman’a ve avukatına tanığı sorgulama ve ona soru sorma imkânı tanımamıştır. Mr. Yayman’a, duruşma öncesi avukatıyla görüşme imkânı tanınmamış, konuşmaları engellenmiştir. Başvuruyu BM KTÇG’ye sunana göre, terörizm özel bir suç tipi olup, bu suç açısından somut suç delillerinin gösterilmesi gerekir. Oysa, Mr. Yayman, sadece ByLock kullandığı iddiasıyla 7 yıl 6 ay ağır hapis cezasına mahkûm edilmiştir. BM KTÇG kararında belirtildiğine göre, birçok insan da sadece aynı gerekçe ile asgari 6 yıl 3 ay hapis cezasına mahkûm edilmektedir. Bylock mahkumiyeti Son olarak, başvuruyu sunan “Source”a göre, ByLock uygulaması Google Play ve Apple Store’da herkese açık bir uygulama olup, sadece Gülenistler tarafından kullanılan bir uygulama olduğu iddiası tamamen temelsizdir. Bir an için bu uygulamanın sadece Gülenistler tarafından kullanıldığı iddiasının doğru olduğu varsayılsa dahi, Mr. Yayman’ın bu uygulamayı kullandığı belirtilen Aralık 2014 tarihinde Gülen Hareketi bir terör örgütü olarak tanınmamıştı. Dolayısıyla, Türk Hukukunda ByLock kullanma gibi bir suç türü de bulunmadığından, bu nedenle mahkûmiyet kararı verilmesi “kanunsuz suç ve ceza olmaz ilkesini” ihlal eder. Tutukluluğu itirazları ve tahliye talepleri Mr. Yayman’ın tutukluluğa dair itirazları ve tahliye talepleri her ay düzenli olarak gerekçesiz şekilde reddedilmiştir. Tutukluluğa ilişkin Anayasa Mahkemesine yaptığı başvuru “ByLock kullanma terör örgütü üyeliği için tek başına yeterli delil olup, bu nedenle tutukluluğun uzun ve keyfi olduğu söylenemez” şeklindeki gerekçe ile reddedilmiştir. Başvuruyu sunan Source’a göre, Anayasa Mahkemesinin diğer kişilere ilişkin tutukluluk konusundaki kararları birbirinin neredeyse aynısı olup, tek fark, başvurucu isimleridir. Bu da aynı tip kararların Anayasa Mahkemesince kopyalanıp yapıştırılarak diğer başvuruculara gönderildiğini göstermektedir. Bir an için AYM Mr. Yayman’ın başvurusunu kabul etse dahi, AYM kararları, diğer başvurularda olduğu gibi, ilk derece mahkemelerince de uygulanmamaktadır. Birleşmiş Milletler Keyfi Tutuklamalar Çalışma Grubu (BM KTÇG), eski Antalya Vali Yardımcısı Mestan Yayman adına yapılan başvuruyu 21 Ağustos 2018 tarihinde karara bağlamış ve ileri sürülen şikayetlerden biri hariç tamamı açısından ihlal kararı vermiştir. Bu karar 18 Ekim 2018 tarihinde yayınlanmıştır. Mahkemelerin bağımsız olmadığına dair şikâyet, somut olgu sunulmadığı gerekçesiyle karara bağlanamamıştır. İHLAL EDİLEN İNSAN HAKLARI İç hukuk Yolları'nın tüketilmesi itirazınım reddi BM Keyfi Tutuklamalar Çalışma Grubu yaptığı incelemede, ilk olarak Türk Hükümetinin sunduğu “iç hukuk yolları tüketilmediği için başvurunun reddedilmesi gerektiği” yönündeki argümanı incelemiş ve BM KTÇG’ye başvuru için iç hukuk yollarının tüketilmesinin şart olmadığı gerekçesiyle bu itirazı reddetmiştir. Hükümetin “derogation” (OHAL döneminde bazı hakların askıya alındığına dair) itirazını da, “BM MSHS’nin 9. ve 14. Maddelerinin en temel haklardan olduğu ve bu haklara yönelik istisnaların mutlak şekilde gerekli olması kaydıyla kabul edilebileceğini, (durumun kesinlikle gerektirdiği tedbirler dışındaki kısıtlamaların kabul edilmeyeceğini) belirterek ve BM İnsan Hakları Komitesinin 2007 ve 2014 yıllarında kabul ettiği Genel İlkelere (General Comments No. 35 (2014) and No. 32 (2007)) atıf yaparak reddetmiştir. BM KTÇG, esasa ilişkin yaptığı incelemede, 1948 tarihli İnsan Hakları Evrensel Beyannamesi (İHEB) ve Türkiye Cumhuriyeti’nin de taraf olduğu 1966 tarihli BM Medeni ve Siyasi Haklar Sözleşmesi (BM MSHS) hükümlerini dikkate alarak Mr. Yayman’ın birçok hakkının ihlal edildiğine hükmetmiştir. BM KTÇG, hak ihlallerini beş kategori altında incelemekte olup, mültecileri ilgilendiren Kategori IV dışındaki tüm kategorilerde hak ihlalleri olduğunu tespit etmiş ve başvurunun süjesi olan Mr. Yayman’ın derhal serbest bırakılmasına hükmetmiştir. Kategori I Kapsamındaki Hak İhlalleri Özet: (1) Suçlamaların kısa sürede bildirilmesi hakkının ihlali, (2) gözaltının ilk anından itibaren avukata erişim hakkının ihlali, (3) özgürlükten yoksun bırakmanın hukuka uygunluğunu denetleyecek etkin başvuru hakkının ihlali Mr. Yayman iki kez, resmi herhangi bir yakalama müzekkeresi gösterilmeden gözaltına alınmış, ilk gözaltında ilk altı gün, ikinci gözaltında da dört gün boyunca kendisine resmi bir suçlama yapılmadığı gibi herhangi bir bilgi de verilmemiştir. Böylece suçlamalar kısa sürede kendisine bildirilmemiş ve “gözaltına almanın nedenlerinin şüpheliye kısa sürede bildirilmesi hakkı” ihlal edilmiştir (BM MSHS m. 9 § 2). İkinci olarak, BM KTÇG, özgürlüğünden yoksun bırakılan kişilerin, bu durumun hukuka uygunluğunu denetletebileceği bir mahkemeye başvuru hakkının, uluslararası hukukun emredici ilkeleri arasında olduğunu belirttikten sonra, Mr. Yayman’ın gözaltına alma işlemine karşı etkin başvuru yapma hakkını (BM MSHS m. 9 § 4) da kullanamadığını tespit etmiştir. Buna gerekçe olarak, özellikle suçlamaların (gözaltına almanın nedenlerinin) kısa sürede Mr. Yayman’a bildirilmemesini ve gözaltının ilk beş günü avukatıyla görüştürülmemesini göstermiştir (Bir kişi suçlamaların neler olduğunu bilmeden ve bir avukatın hukuki yardımından yararlanamadan, tutmanın hukuka uygunluğunu denetleyecek mahkemeye etkin şekilde başvuramaz.). BM KTÇG belirtilen gerekçelerle, tutmanın hukuka uygunluğunu denetleyecek bir mahkemeye etkin şekilde başvuru hakkının ihlal edildiği sonucuna varmıştır. KTÇG’ye göre, bu hakkın etkin şekilde kullanılabilmesi için, özgürlüğünden yoksun bırakılan herkes, gözaltının ilk anından itibaren, kendi belirleyeceği bir avukatın hukuki yardımından etkin şekilde yararlanma hakkına sahiptir. BM KTÇG, Mr. Yayman’ın en azından gözaltının ilk beş günü avukatla görüşemediğini, bu durumun bahse konu hakkı etkili şekilde kullanma açısından çok ciddi negatif etkisinin olduğunu ve BM MSHS’nin 9 § 4 hükmünde korunan hakkı ortadan kaldırdığı sonucuna varmıştır. Gözaltına almanın nedenleri, ilk altı gün (ilk gözaltı) ve dört gün (ikinci gözaltı) bildirilmediği ve resmi bir suçlama yapılmadığı için ve tutmanın hukuka uygunluğunu denetleyecek etkin bir başvuru yoluna başvurmaktan mahrum bırakıldığı için, Mr. Yayman’ın gözaltına alınması ve tutuklanması keyfidir. Bu keyfilik Kategori I kapsamındadır. Kategori II Kapsamındaki Hak İhlalleri Özet: “ByLock kullanma” ve “2013 yılında Gülen Hareketince organize edilen dini sohbetlere katılma” terör örgütü suçlamasına dayanak yapılamaz. Mr. Yayman’ın bu gerekçelerle tutuklanması ve yargılanması, düşünce özgürlüğü, düşünceyi açıklama özgürlüğü ve barışçıl toplantı yapma ve örgütlenme özgürlüğünü ihlal eder. BM KTÇG’ye göre, temel hakların kullanılmasından ibaret olan bu iddialara dayalı olarak bir kişi hakkında dava açılıp yargılama dahi yapılamaz (“the Working Group wishes to emphasize that no trial of Mr. Yayman should have taken place”, § 94). Kategori II altında, başvurucu (source), “2013 yılında Gülen Hareketince organize edilen dini sohbetlere katılma” ve “ByLock isimli iletişim uygulamasını kullandığı” iddiasıyla tutuklanıp yargılandığı için Mr. Yayman’ın tutukluluğunun keyfi olduğunu iddia etmiştir. Hükümet, Mr. Yayman’ın sadece bu iki delile dayalı olarak mahkûm edilmediğini, savcılığın sunduğu ve yargısal yollarla elde edilen diğer tüm deliller dikkate alınarak mahkûmiyet kararı verildiğini iddia etmiştir. Ayrıca, ByLock ile ilgili olarak, Hükümet, ilk derece mahkemesinin, Mr. Yayman’ın ByLock aracılığıyla yaptığı iletişime dair bilgilerin istediğini ve elde ettiğini de ileri sürmüştür (§ 81). BM Keyfi Tutuklamalar Çalışma Grubu, diğer hak ihlalleri konusunda olduğu gibi, bu iki hususla ilgili olarak da Hükümetin sunduğu argümanları geçerli birer gerekçe olarak bulmamış ve aşağıdaki gerekçelerle Mr. Yayman’ın özgürlüğünden yoksun bırakılmasının keyfi olduğuna karar vermiştir: BM KTÇG’ye göre, BM İnsan Hakları Yüksek Komiserliği Ofisi tarafından hazırlanan ve OHAL döneminde alınan tedbirlerin insan haklarına etkisine dair raporda belirtildiği gibi, kamu görevinden ihraçlarda kullanılan gerekçeler (Bank Asya’ya para yatırma, Gülenist Network’a ait sendika ya da derneklere üye olma, ByLock veya benzeri kriptolu iletişim uygulamalarını kullanma, polis veya gizli servis raporları, sosyal medya bağları, yaptıkları bağışlar, ziyaret edilen web siteleri veya çocuklarını Gülenist Networkla ilişkili okullara gönderme), Mr. Yayman’ın ceza yargılamasında da uygulanmıştır. BM KTÇG’ye göre, Milli Güvenlik Kurulunun 2015 yılında FETÖ isminde terör örgütü olarak nitelendirdiği tarihte dahi, bu organizasyonun şiddete başvurmaya hazır olduğu (15 Temmuz 2016 tarihli darbe girişimine kadar) Türkiye Toplumunda görünür hale gelmemiştir. Bu nedenle, BM KTÇG, Avrupa Konseyi İnsan Hakları Komiseri tarafından 7 Ekim 2016 tarihinde yayınlanan Memorandum’daki görüşlere referans yaparak, kişiler hakkında ceza soruşturması yürütürken ilgililer arasında ayrım yapılması gerektiğini belirtmiştir. Eş ifade ile, illegal eylemleri olanlarla (1. GRUP), şiddete başvuracağından habersiz olarak bu harekete sempati duyan, destekleyen veya bu hareketle bağlantılı yasal kuruluşlara üye olanlar (2. GRUP) arasında ayrım yapılması gerektiğini ifade ederek (§ 85), ikinci grupta olanların ceza soruşturmasına muhatap olamayacaklarını ima etmiştir. BM KTÇG, Mr. Yayman’ın Gülen Grubuna bağına dair ileri sürülen temel iddiaların 2013 yılında bu grubun toplantılarına katıldığı ve ByLock kullandığı iddiası olduğunu gözlemlemiştir. Buna rağmen, Hükümetin, Mr. Yayman’dan hareketlerinde, bir suç örgütünün destekçisi olduğunu gösteren hiçbir illegal eylemini gösteremediğini not etmiştir. 2013 yılında Gülen Hareketince organize edilen dini sohbetlere katılma hususuyla ilgili olarak BM KTÇG, bu iddianın Gülen Grubunun terör örgütü ilan edildiği tarihten asgari 2 yıl öncesine ait olduğunu (esasında 3 yıl – bkz. dipnot 3) belirtmiştir. Ayrıca, Hükümetin, Mr. Yayman’ın bu toplantılara katılmasının herhangi bir suç eylemine yol açtığına dair hiçbir delil göstermediğini de ifade etmiştir. BM Çalışma Grubu, Hükümetin, Mr. Yayman’ın olay tarihinde meşru (legitimate) ve barışçıl toplantılara katılmasını spesifik olarak gerekçelendirememesi nedeniyle, Mr. Yayman’ın “barışçıl toplantılara katılma ve örgütlenme hakkının” ve dolayısıyla BM/MSHS’nin 21. ve 22. Maddelerinin ihlal edildiğini kararlaştırmıştır. ByLock kullanma iddiasına gelince, BM Çalışma Grubu, Mr. Yayman’ın ByLock gibi olağan bir iletişim uygulamasını (regular communication application) sadece kullanmasının, ne türden illegal bir suç eylemi oluşturduğunu Hükümetin gösteremediğini not etmiştir. Çalışma Grubuna göre, Hükümet, her ne kadar mahkemenin, sanığın ByLock ile yaptığı iletişime dair kayıtları istediğini ve elde ettiğini belirtse de, Hükümet, spesifik olarak Mr. Yayman’ın yazışmalarının nasıl bir suç eylemi oluşturduğunu da gösterememiştir. Çalışma Grubu yine Avrupa Konseyi İnsan Hakları Komiseri Memorandum’una atıf yaparak, “bir Türk vatandaşı için, hayatının herhangi bir aşamasında bu Hareketle şu ya da bu şekilde iletişime geçmiş olmaması veya ilişki kurmamış olması son derece istisnai bir durumdur.” BM Çalışma Grubuna göre, Mr. Yayman’ın ByLock uygulamasını kullanmış olduğu varsayılsa dahi (Mr. Yayman bu iddiayı reddetmektedir.), “Mr. Yayman’ın ByLock uygulamasını kullanması, kendisinin sadece düşünce ve ifade özgürlüğünü kullanmasından ibarettir.”. Düşünce özgürlüğü ve ifade özgürlüğü, bireyin tam olarak kişiliğini geliştirmesinin olmazsa olmaz koşulları arasında olup bu iki özgürlük her toplum için temel değerinde özgürlüklerdir. Bu özgürlükler, her özgür ve demokratik toplumun temel taşlarındandır. BM Çalışma Grubuna göre, “ifade özgürlüğü, ülke sınırları gözetilmeksizin, bilgi, haber ve görüş alma, araştırma ve başkalarına iletme hakkını kapsar. İfade özgürlüğü ayrıca, politik görüşler dahil her türlü fikir ve görüşü açıklama ve diğer kişilere iletilecek nitelikte olan her türlü bilgi ve haberleri elde etme hakkını da kapsar. Üstelik BM MSHS’nin 19 § 2 hükmü, her türlü düşünce açıklamasını ve bu açıklamaları yayma yöntemlerini de korur. Buna, görsel ve işitsel, elektronik ve İnternet temelli bilgiyi iletme ve açıklama yöntemleri de dahildir. İfade özgürlüğüne yönelik kısıtlamalar, bu özgürlüğün kendisini kullanılamaz hale getirir nitelikte olamaz. BM Çalışma Grubuna göre, Hükümet, Mr. Yayman’ın ifade özgürlüğüne uyguladığı kısıtlamanın, BM MSHS’nin 19 § 3 hükmüyle nasıl bağdaştığını da açıklayamamıştır. BM Çalışma Grubu, belirtilen iki temel delilin yasa dışı hiçbir niteliğinin olmadığını tespit ettikten sonra, Mr. Yayman’ın gözaltına alınıp tutuklanmasının BM MSHS’nin 19, 21 ve 22. Maddelerinde korunan hakları kullanmaktan ibaret olduğu sonucuna varmıştır. Eş ifade ile, BM KTÇG, Mr. Yayman’ın temel üç hakkını kullandığı için tutuklandığını tespit etmiştir (Temel hakları kullanmak suç olamaz.). BM Çalışma Grubu bu tespitten sonra, Mr. Yayman hakkında (bu faaliyetlere dayalı olarak) herhangi bir yargılama dahi yapılmaması gerektiğinin altını çizmiştir (the Working Group wishes to emphasize that no trial of Mr. Yayman should have taken place.). Kategori III Kapsamındaki Hak İhlalleri Özet: (1) “Avukatla özel bir alanda görüşememe, 20 dakika gibi son derece kısa bir süre görüşme, bir gardiyan eşliğinde ve teknik aletlerle kayıt yapılarak görüşme (üçüncü bir göz ve kulak olmadan avukatla iletişim kuramama), vekil-imüvekkil arasındaki iletişimin mutlak gizliliği ilkesinin ihlali ve duruşma öncesi avukatla konuşmasının engellenmesi nedeniyle adil yargılanma hakkı ihlal edilmiştir. (2) İddia tanığının ifadesini verdiği duruşmada sanık ve avukatının hazır bulunmaması ve böylece tanığa soru sorma ve onu sorguya çekme hakkından mahrum bırakılması BM MSHS m. 14 § 3(e)’de korunan hakları ihlal etmiştir. (3) ByLock konusunda bilirkişi inceleme talebi ile lehe tanıkların dinlenmesi talebinin mahkemece reddi, adil yargılanma hakkını ihlal etmiştir. Kategori III başlığı altında özellikle “Gülenistleri yargılayan mahkemelerin bağımsız olmadığı, Mr. Yayman’ın avukatıyla özel olarak, üçüncü bir göz ve kulak olmadan görüşme imkânından mahrum bırakıldığı, aleyhe tanığın ifadesinin sanık ve avukatının yokluğunda alındığı ve bu tanığı sorguya çekemedikleri ve savunmanın tanık dinletme ve bilirkişi incelemesi taleplerinin reddedildiği” gerekçesiyle adil yargılanma hakkının ihlal edildiği ileri sürülmüştür. BM KTÇG, “mahkemelerin bağımsız olmadığı” şikayetiyle ilgili olarak, başvurucu tarafın bu iddiasını spesifik örneklerle (somut olaylar ve olgularla) delillendirmediği ve bu hususta somut bilgi sunmadığı için, iddianın gerçek olup olmadığı konusunda bir sonuca ulaşamayacağını belirtmiştir (§ 96). “Avukatla özel olarak, üçüncü bir kişi ve teknik araçlarla kayıt olmadan görüşme hakkının ihlali”: BM Çalışma Grubu, bu şikâyete ilişkin olarak, Mr. Yayman’ın yargılama öncesi avukatıyla (cezaevinde) yaptığı görüşmelere bir gardiyanın eşlik ettiğini ve teknik araçlarla kayıt yapılarak görüşmeye izin verildiğini tespit etmiştir. BM KTÇG, BM İnsan Hakları Komitesinin No. 32 sayılı Genel İlkelerinde belirtildiği gibi, “yasal temsilciler müvekkilleriyle özel bir alanda toplantı yapabilmeli ve vekil-müvekkil arasındaki iletişim mutlak şekilde gizliliğe saygı gösterilerek yapılmalıdır.” Bu hak, Mr. Yayman’a tanınmamış olup, üstelik avukatıyla yaptığı görüşmeler 20 dakika ile sınırlandırılmıştır. 20 dakikalık görüşme, BM MSHS m. 14 § 3(b)’nin gereklerini kesinlikle karşılamamaktadır. Tüm bunlara ek olarak, yargılama başladıktan sonra da, Mr. Yayman’ın her iki duruşma öncesi de avukatıyla konuşması engellenmiş olup, bu durum BM MSHS m. 14 § 3(b)’nin ek bir ihlaline yol açmıştır (§ 99). İddia tanıklarını sorgulama ve savunma tanıklarını aynı şartlarda dinletme hakkı: BM KTÇG, öncelikle yargılamayı yapan hâkimin (mahkeme başkanının) savunmayı kısa tutma konusunda sürekli olarak uyarıda bulunmasını ve ana tanığın ifadesini verdiği duruşmada Mr. Yayman ve avukatının hazır bulunmadığı olgusunu not etmiştir. İddia tanığının ifadesini verdiği duruşmada Mr. Yayman ve avukatının hazır bulunmaması ve böylece tanığa soru sorma ve onu sorguya çekme hakkından mahrum bırakılması, BM Çalışma Grubuna göre, ilk görünüşte dahi çok ciddi bir şekilde Mr. Yayman’ın BM MSHS m. 14 § 3(e) hükmünde korunan haklarını ihlal etmiştir. BM KTÇG, Hükümet’in, bu kadar ciddi bir hak ihlali konusunda, ana tanığın ifadesini verdiği duruşmada, Mr. Yayman ve avukatının hazır bulunmamasının nedeplerini açıklayamadığı olgusunun altını özellikle çizmiştir. BM KTÇG’ye göre, bu durum, Mr. Yayman’ın ağır şekilde ihlal edilen haklarından biridir. BM KTÇG, yukarıdaki hak ihlallerini saptadıktan sonra, Türkiye’de 15 Temmuz 2016 sonrası yapılan yargılamalar açısından son derece ağır bir anlamı olan şu ifadeyi kullanmıştır: “Mr. Yayman’ın yargılamasındaki adil yargılanma hakkı ihlalleri, Konseyi İnsan Hakları Komiseri]nin delillendirdiği genel örneği sıkı şekilde takip etmektedir. İnsan Hakları Komiserinin belirttiği gibi, “OHAL KHK’ları ile kamu görevinden çıkarılanlar, aleyhlerine herhangi bir “delil” gösterilmeden kamu görevinden çıkarılmışlar ve “çekişmeli yargılama ilkesinin gereklerine uygun olarak kendilerini savunma haklarından da mahrum bırakılmışlardır.” (the persons in question (those dismissed under the decrees ordering the dismissals) were not provided with evidence against them and were unable to defend themselves in an adversarial manner in many cases”.)” (§ 102). BM Çalışma Grubu, böylece, Avrupa Konseyi İnsan Hakları Komiserinin OHAL KHK’ları ile kamu görevinden çıkarılanlar hakkında yaptığı tespitteki uygulamanın, ceza yargılamalarında da sıkı şekilde tekrarlandığını ifade etmiştir. Bilirkişi inceleme talebi ve lehe tanıkların dinlenilmesi talebinin reddi: BM KTÇG ayrıca, Mr. Yayman’ın “cep telefonunda ByLock uygulamasına dair verilerin bulunup bulunmadığının tespiti için yaptığı bilirkişi inceleme talebinin ve duruşma salonunun kapısında bekleyen lehe tanıkların dinlenmesine yönelik talebinin” yargılamayı yapan mahkemece reddedilmesini de ihlal nedenleri arasında görmüş ve Hükümetin bu hususlarda herhangi bir cevap vermediğini de not etmiştir (§ 98). BM KTÇG, sonuç olarak, Kategori III altında, Mr. Yayman’ın adil yargılanma hakkı konusunda, avukata erişim hakkı, savunmasını yapmak için yeterli süre ve kolaylıklara sahip olma hakkı, lehe delilleri sunma hakkı ve aleyhe tanığı sorgulama hakkının ihlal edildiği sonucuna varmıştır. Kategori V Kapsamındaki Hak İhlalleri Özet: “'Gülen Grubuyla ilgisi olup da aktif üyesi olmayan veya kriminal aktivitelerini desteklemeyen kişilerin hedef alındığı görülmektedir.' Bireylerin politik veya diğer görüşleri veya statüsüne bağlı olarak ayrımcılığa tabi tutulup özgürlüklerinden yoksun bırakılması keyfi tutmadır.” Yukarıda belirtildiği gibi, Avrupa Konseyi İnsan Hakları Komiseri 7 Ekim 2016 tarihli Memorandum’unda şu tespiti yapmıştır: § 21- Komiser …, bu örgüte üyeliği ya da destek vermeyi suç kabul ederken yasa dışı faaliyetlere iştirak edenler (1. GRUP) ile örgütün şiddet uygulamaya hazır olduğunun farkında olmaksızın Harekete sempati besleyen veya destek verenler ya da Hareket ile bağlantılı yasal olarak kurulmuş tüzel kişiliklere üye olanlar (2. GRUP) arasında bir ayrım yapma ihtiyacına işaret ettiğini vurgulamaktadır.” BM KTÇG, İnsan Hakları Komiserinin yukarıdaki değerlendirmesine atıf yaparak, Mr. Yayman’ın statüsünün 2. Grup kapsamında kaldığını ve bu grup kapsamında olan birçok kişinin BM Çalışma Grubuna başvuru yaptığını örneklerle ifade etmiştir. BM KTÇG, bahse konu başvuruların süjelerinin 2. Grup kapsamında kaldığını ve bu kişilerin tutuklanmalarının BM KTÇG tarafından keyfi olduğunun kararlaştırıldığını not etmiştir. Böylece BM KTÇG’de, Gülen Grubunun aktif üyesi olmayan veya kriminal aktivitelerini desteklemeyen, ancak bu Hareketle (bir şekilde) bağı olan kişilerin (2. Grup kapsamındaki kişilerin) hedef alındığı yönünde bir örnek ortaya çıkmıştır. (Eş ifade ile, BM KTÇG, daha önce karara bağladığı başvurulara da atıf yaparak, Gülen Hareketiyle ilgisi olup da, herhangi bir kriminal aktiviteye katılmayan veya bu Hareketin kriminal aktivitelerini desteklemeyen kişilerin haksız olarak hedef alındığı yönünde bir örneğin ortaya çıktığını tespit etmiştir. – Bu cümle eklenmiştir.). Bu nedenle, BM KTÇG, Mr. Yayman’ın politik veya diğer görüşleri veya statüsüne dayalı olarak ayrımcılığa tabi tutulduğu ve bu nedenle özgürlüğünden yoksun bırakılmasının keyfi olduğunu kararlaştırmıştır (§ 107). ……………………………….. BM Keyfi Tutuklamalar Çalışma Grubunun sıklıkla atıf yaptığı Avrupa Konseyi İnsan Hakları Komiseri Nils Muiznieks’in 7 Ekim 2016 tarihinde yayınladığı Memorandum on the human rights implications of the measures taken under the state of emergency in Turkey (CommDH(2016)35) isimli Memorandum’da, 15 Temmuz sonrası OHAL süresince alınan tedbirlerin “Ceza hukuku yönünden” (Criminal Law Aspects) değerlendirilmesi başlığı altında şu görüşlere yer vermiştir (§ 20-22): § 20- “… Komiser, bu örgütün, terörizmin tanımının olmazsa olmaz bileşeni olan şiddet kullanma unsurunun darbe girişimi olana kadar Türkiye toplumuna görünür hale gelmediğine dikkat çekmek durumundadır. Dahası, Yargıtay’ın bu örgütü terör örgütü olarak kabul eden nihai bir kararı henüz bulunmamaktadır ki yetkililere göre, bir örgütün terörist olarak tanımlanması için Türk hukuk sisteminde çok temel bir hukuki işlemdir. Türkiye toplumunun çeşitli kesimlerinde, Fetullah Gülen hareketi on yıllar boyunca gelişmeye devam etmiş ve çok yakın tarihlere kadar dini kurumlar, eğitim, sivil toplum ve sendikalar, medya, finans ve iş çevreleri gibi Türkiye toplumunun bütün sektörlerinde yaygın ve saygın bir varlık gösterme özgürlüğünü kullanmış görünmektedir. 15 Temmuz’dan sonra kapatılan ve bu Hareketle bağlantılı pek çok örgütün bu tarihe kadar açık ve yasal olarak faaliyetlerine devam ediyor oldukları da şüphe götürmemektedir. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti’nin herhangi bir vatandaşının o ya da bu şekilde bu hareketle bir irtibatı ya da münasebeti olmamış olmasının ender bir durum olduğuna dair genel bir kabul söz konusudur. § 21- Komiser yukarıdaki değerlendirmelerin FETÖ/PDY’nin yapısı ya da saiklerine ilişkin olmayıp, bu örgüte üyeliği ya da destek vermeyi suç kabul ederken yasa dışı faaliyetlere iştirak edenler ile örgütün şiddet uygulamaya hazır olduğunun farkında olmaksızın Harekete sempati besleyen veya destek verenler ya da Hareket ile bağlantılı yasal olarak kurulmuş tüzel kişiliklere üye olanlar arasında bir ayrım yapma ihtiyacına işaret ettiğini vurgulamaktadır. Bu nokta aynı zamanda Avrupa Konseyi Genel Sekreteri tarafından da vurgulanmıştır. Olağanüstü hal kararnameleriyle getirilen bazı idari tedbirlerin muğlaklığı ve bazı idari yaptırımların cezai bir nitelik taşıyormuş gibi görünnmesi (aşağıda ele alınmıştır) karşısında pek çok kişi kendileri yasa dışı bir fiil işlememiş olsalar dahi müeyyidelere maruz kalmaktan haklı olarak korkmaktadır. § 22- Komiser, yetkilileri, Fetullah Gülen hareketi ile bağlantılı olsa bile yasal olarak kurulmuş ve faaliyet gösteren kuruluşlara sadece üyelik ya da bu kuruluşlarla irtibatın cezai sorumluluk oluşturmak için yeterli olmadığını ve terör suçlamasının 15 Temmuz tarihinden önceki eylemlere geriye dönük olarak uygulanmayacağını sarih biçimde ifade ederek bu korkuları bertaraf etmeye davet etmektedir”. ……………………………. BM Çalışma Grubu, son olarak, Avrupa Konseyi İnsan Hakları Komiserinin pozisyonuna benzer şekilde, derhal olağan prosedür ve hukuki korumalara (olağan hukuk düzenine) ve mümkün olan en kısa sürede, (kitlesel yargılamalardan vazgeçerek) case by case yaklaşımına dönme tavsiyesinde bulunmuştur. Hüküm: 1) Mr. Yayman’ın özgürlüğünden yoksun bırakılması İnsan Hakları Evrensel Beyannamesinin 3, 9, 10, 19 ve 20. Maddeleri ile BM MSHS’nin 9, 14, 19, 21, 22 ve 26. Maddelerini ihlal etmiş olup keyfi ve Kategori I, II, III ve V. Kapsamındadır. 2) BM KTÇG, Mr. Yayman’ın durumunu çözüme kavuşturmak (hak ihlallerini ortadan kaldırmak) için Hükümetten derhal gerekli adımları atmasını ister (request). Ayrıca BM KTÇG, Mr. Yayman’ın durumunu İnsan Hakları Evrensel Beyannamesi ve BM Medeni ve Siyasi Haklar Sözleşmesindeki hükümler dahil ilgili tüm uluslararası insan hakları normları ile uyumlu hale getirmesini de Hükümetten ister. 3) BM KTÇG, Mr. Yayman’ın durumuna uyan en uygun çözümün DERHAL SERBEST BIRAKILMASI ve uluslararası hukuka uygun olarak, yaşadığı hak ihlallerini gidermek için bir tazminat yolu ve diğer tazmin yollarının kendisine tanınması olduğunu değerlendirir. 4) BM KTÇG, Hükümetten, Mr. Yayman’ın keyfi tutuklanmasına yol açan olayları tam ve bağımsız şekilde soruşturacak bir soruşturma yürütülmesini garanti etmeye ve Mr. Yayman’ın yaşadığı hak ihlallerine yol açan kararları alan sorumlular hakkında da uygun tedbirleri almaya davet eder. 5) BM Keyfi Tutuklamalar Çalışma Grubu ayrıca, Hükümetten bu kararın, tüm uygun yöntemler kullanılarak, mümkün olan en geniş şekilde yayınlanmasını da talep eder. BM KTÇG Mestan Yayman (Türkiye) KARARINDAN ÇIKAN SONUÇLAR: BM Keyfi Tutuklamalar Çalışma Grubunun yukarıda özetlenen kararından çıkan ilk sonuç, “2013 ve öncesi o tarihteki ismiyle “Gülen Hareketince” organize edilen dini sohbetlere katılma (sohbete katılımın gerçek bir suçun işlenmesine yol açtığı gösterilmedikçe), barışçıl toplantı ve örgütlenme özgürlüğünün kapsamındadır; bu faaliyetin suç delili olarak gösterilmesi bu özgürlüğü ihlal eder.” İkinci sonuç, olağan bir iletişim aracı olan ByLock kullanma ve bu uygulama aracılığıyla yazışma, haber, bilgi ve görüş alma (herhangi bir suçun işlenmesi talimatının verildiği gösterilmedikçe), düşünce ve ifade özgürlüğünün kapsamındadır; suç olamaz. Mr. Yayman’ın olayında mahkemenin istediği bilgilerden, kendisinin ByLock aracılığıyla yazıştığına dair yazışmalar da dosyaya girmiş olup, ByLock aracılığıyla bir kişinin yazıştığı ispatlansa dahi bu faaliyet suç olamaz. BM KTÇG’nin Mestan Yayman (Türkiye) kararı, Türkiye’de ByLock nedeniyle yapılan yargılamaların tamamının çökertmiştir. BM KTÇG, Hükümetin sunduğu tüm görüşleri inceledikten sonra bu kararı vermiştir. Eş ifade ile, ByLock’un münhasıran Gülenistler tarafından kullanıldığı için örgüt üyeliğine delil olduğu iddiası dahil Türkiye’de savcılık ve mahkemelerce kullanılan tüm iddialar ve argümanlar incelendikten sonra ByLock’un suç delili olamayacağı kararlaştırılmıştır. Üçüncü sonuç, BM KTÇG’nin tespit ettiği gibi, “barışçıl dini sohbete katılma” ve “olağan bir iletişim uygulaması olan ByLock kullanma” tek başına suç delili olamaz. Katılınan bir dini sohbetin hangi suçun işlenmesine yol açtığı gösterilmedikçe veya ByLock aracılığıyla yapılan bir yazışmada suç talimatı verildiği tespit edilmedikçe, bu iki faaliyet temel hakların kullanılmasının kapsamındadır; temel insan haklarını kullanmak suç olamaz. BM KTÇG’ye göre, Mr. Yayman hakkında, temel hakların kapsamındaki bu iki faaliyete dayalı olarak yargılama dahi yapılamaz. Bu değerlendirme dikkate alındığında, benzer iddialarla (Bank Asya’ya para yatırma, çocuğunu Gülen bağı olan okula gönderme gibi, yasal faaliyetlere dayalı olarak yapılan tüm yargılamalar) çökmüştür. Dördüncü olarak, 15 Temmuz 2016 sonrası yapılan yargılamaların tamamı özellikle avukata erişim hakkına getirilen ve bu hakkın özünü yok eden yasal düzenlemeler (667 ve 668 sayılı KHK’lar) ve uygulamalar nedeniyle, adil yargılanma hakkını ihlal eder. Bu konudaki ihlal tüm sanıklar açısından yaşanmış olup, yargılamalara son verilmedikçe giderilmesi dahi mümkün görünmemektedir. Bu şekilde yürütülen yüzbinlerce yargılama bulunmakta olup, bu yargılamalara bir şekilde son verilmedikçe ileride yüzbinlerce ihlalin tespitine yol açacaktır. Usule uygun iç hukuk yollarını tüketen herkes, AYM önünde olmasa da AİHM önünde mutlaka bu hakkın ihlal edildiğini tespit ettirir. BM KTÇG’ye başvuru için, iç hukuk yollarını tüketmeye dahi gerek yoktur. Bu sorun kitlesel bir adil yargılanma sorunu olup, ihlalin sübuta erdiği dikkate alındığında bu konuda Hükümetin acil bir çözüm öngörmesi ve bu yargılamalara son verecek bir düzenleme üzerinde düşünmesinde yarar görünmektedir. Kararda tespit edilen ve neredeyse tüm yargılamalarda yaşanan bir diğer hak ihlali ise tanıklara ilişkindir. Aleyhe ifade veren tanıkların, sanığın ve avukatının da hazır bulunduğu duruşmada dinlenlenmemesi, sanığın ve avukatının tanığı sorguya çekme hakkına imkân tanınmaması, yine kitlesel bir ihlal olarak görünmektedir. Mahkemeler, bu temel haktan habersiz gibi, tanıkları, sanıkların olmadığı ortamlarda dinlemekte ve sanığın tanığı sorgulamasına imkân vermemektedirler. Bu da açık bir adil yargılanma hakkı ihlalidir. Ayrıca, BM KTÇG kararında belirtildiği gibi, lehe tanıklık yapacak tanıkları dinlemeden karar verilmesi ve bilirkişi inceleme talebinin reddedilmesi de BM MSHS m. 14 ile AİHS m. 6’da korunan adil yargılanma hakkını ihlal eder. Kısaca BM KTÇG Mestan Yayman (Türkiye) kararında sadece birkaçı tespit edilen hak ihlalleri, 15 Temmuz 2016 sonrası Gülenistlere karşı yapılan yargılamaların neredeyse tamamında yaşanmaktadır. FETÖ/PDY üyeliği iddiasıyla yargılananlar, haklarını usulüne uygun olarak ararlarsa, birgün mutlaka adil yargılanmadıklarını, suç olmayan eylemlere dayalı olarak tutuklanıp mahkûm edildiklerini ve keyfi olarak özgürlüklerinden mahrum bırakıldıklarını, uluslararası mahkemeler önünde tespit ettirebilirler. BM KTÇG Mestan Yayman (Türkiye) kararı, 15 Temmuz 2016 sonrası Gülenistlere karşı hem adil yargılanma yapılmadığı, ayrımcılık yapıldığı konusunda, hem de ByLock delilini çürüten ilk karar olması açısından son derece önemlidir. Şimdi beklenen, Hükümetin bu kararı mümkün olan en etkin şekilde Türkiye geneline yayması ve mahkemelerin bu karara uygun olarak karar vermesidir. Aksi halde, ileride benzer şekilde uluslararası mahkemelerce verilecek on binlerce ihlal kararının varlığından şüphe duyulmamalıdır. Karardan çıkan son husus ise, Mr. Yayman’ın keyfi tutuklandığı için, bu kararı sunarak tahliye talebinde bulunması, derhal tahliyesini talep etmesi ve CMK m. 141 uyarınca tazminat davası açıp, yaklaşık 2 yıldan fazla süren keyfi tutukluluğunun tazminini talep etmesidir. Tazminat yönünden: Tazminat davası, iki yıldan fazla keyfi tutuklulukta yüzbinlarce liraya, hatta milyon liralara tekabül etmekte olup, bu tazminat, Türkiye Cumhuriyeti halkının ödediği vergilerinden ödenecektir. Tazminat davası açısından Mr. Yayman’ın elinde son derece önemli bir de kanıt vardır: BM KTÇG Mestan Yayman (Türkiye) kararı: “Mr. Yayman keyfi olarak özgürlüğünden yoksun bırakılmıştır.” Mr. Yayman ayrıca bu hususlardaki gelişmeleri Birleşmiş Milletler KTÇG’ye bildirmekle de yükümlüdür. Karara göre, Hükümet, Mr. Yayman’ın hak ihlallerine derhal son verme (serbest bırakma) ve bu ihlalleri giderme/tazmin etme, Mr. Yayman’ın keyfi tutukluluğuna ve hak ihlallerinin oluşmasına yol açan kamu görevlileri hakkında etkin bir soruşturma yürüterek, sorumluları tespit edip cezalandırmakla da yükümlüdür. Kategori:BM Kategori:Birleşmiş Milletler Kategori:Birleşmiş milletler fetö kararları Kategori:Mestan Yayman Kategori:Mestan Yayman kararı